


Firewhiskey and Roses

by dracodesmadre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Harry Potter AU, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracodesmadre/pseuds/dracodesmadre
Summary: Bellatrix waits for Hermione to come home.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Lestrange
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Firewhiskey and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, not sure if I want to turn this into a multi chap fic.

Bellatrix shifted in her armchair, lightly tapping ash from her cigarette into an ashtray. She eyed the clock again and pursed her lips.

Suddenly, Hermione exited the floo. She ran a hand through her windswept hair and grinned to herself. 

"Did work run late again, love?" Bellatrix asked, voice soft yet dripping with sarcasm. 

Hermione jumped and finally noticed Bellatrix sitting nearby. "Oh! Well, we finally finished that potion I told you about," Hermione gushed. "Astoria took me out for celebratory drinks."

Bellatrix lifted an eyebrow. "She sure is fond of taking you out for drinks," she said. "I could've joined you, too."

Hermione walked over to Bellatrix and put grasped each armrest, leaning down to Bellatrix's red lips. "I wanted to celebrate with you in a different way," she purred. Her hand began caressing Bellatrix's neck, lightly gliding down to her breast. 

Bellatrix moved closer to Hermione's lips and was about to kiss her until the scent of firewhiskey and roses overwhelmed her nostrils. 

"I don't fuck drunk witches," Bellatrix said. She pushed Hermione away and got out of the chair. 

"But-" Hermione spluttered. 

Bellatrix walked to their shared bedroom. She headed straight to Hermione's vanity, noticing the makeup, lotions and perfumes were uncharacteristically strewn across each other. She took long sniffs of each perfume, arousal at her lover's scent drowned out by fury. 

None were rose scented.


End file.
